


A Restless Mind

by winternacht



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Cock Warming, Dubious Consent, Exhaustion, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Statement Addiction, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 18:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winternacht/pseuds/winternacht
Summary: "I want you to show me just how much you need a statement, Jon."





	A Restless Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the rusty kink meme. Prompt: https://rusty-kink.dreamwidth.org/1380.html?thread=13412#cmt13412

Elias had never been one for detailed instructions. Gentle nudges in the right direction, providing different options, that was what he preferred. Jon hated him for it, he knew as much, even though the approach had worked wonders for him.

It was the reason why Elias, upon realising that Jon had forgotten his Institute keys as he’d started making his way there, had left the door at the main entrance open for him. And for the same reason, he’d left the one to the Archives locked. Jon could have easily waited a couple of hours; Martin liked to come in early. But apparently, Jon didn’t want to wait any longer.

There was no surprise on his face when he saw there was still light in Elias’s office, shining invitingly through the crack in the slightly opened door. Jon didn’t even bother knocking.

“Give me the keys!” he demanded as he entered.

Elias, in turn, did not bother looking up from the statements he was going through. “No.”

There was silence for a couple of seconds. Then brisk steps across the room, and Elias barely managed to gather up the files and put them out of reach before Jon could pluck one from the desk. Frustrated, Jon slammed his hands onto the polished wood. The stench of cigarettes wafting from Jon forced Elias to finally look up, wrinkling his nose, and take in his appearance face to face.

Jon was in pretty bad shape, barely able to stand upright. The dark shadows beneath his eyes were even more pronounced than usual against his ashen skin. Elias couldn’t suppress a smile.

“You look a mess.”

“Just… stop.” Jon sighed. “I’m so tired.” Elias briefly wondered if it was an act to incur his sympathy. But no. Jon was a terrible actor, barely able to keep his emotions in check, let alone feign any.

“Then you should go back home and sleep.”

Jon balled his fists against the desk. “I can’t!” Then his head dropped. “I tried, but…” His voice nearly cracked. “Elias, I can’t sleep.”

It wasn’t the reaction Elias had expected. If Jon had simply asked for statements, Elias would have happily continued antagonising him. After all, Jon needed to learn restraint, much as Elias approved of any development that tied him closer to the Institute and their Master. But to hear such an earnest confession, his vulnerability so plainly on display… Perhaps the lateness of the hour and his own fatigue were making Elias sentimental.

He tapped against the drawer where he’d stored the files. “You will get your statement,” he said benevolently. “I just need to make sure that I am making the right choice.”

“Why don’t you just give me one to read while you make your choice?” Back to the disrespectful tone it was, the thanks for his lenience. But Elias couldn’t be angry. Not when a soft hint of compulsion beckoned at his lips. He wondered if Jon had intended it. If not, a lesson in control was sorely needed.

“We’re running out of time, Jon,” he answered truthfully, relishing the pleasure of giving in. “If I let you go down to the Archives now, you’ll pick the first statement off the stack, and with your luck, it will be poorly conceived fiction. Besides, I don’t want you reading statements that have nothing to do with our cause. The others can take care of those. So, take a seat. And wait.”

Jon did not sit down. And he seemed to have no intention to wait.

“Why don’t I just take your statement, then?” His voice was more forceful now, and Elias shivered. Suddenly, he wanted nothing more than let Jon do just that. He had to struggle against the compulsion, gritting his teeth, dreading the sound of the tape recorder turning on, a subtle order to obey. And oh, how he wanted to obey. But the tape recorder stayed silent

 “Because my statement is hardly relevant to the Unknowing,” he said, trying to keep the breathlessness out of his voice, to ignore the tingling of his lips.

“I will be the judge of that,” Jon countered. “Give me your statement.”

Another tug, but it was weaker than before, requiring barely any willpower to resist. Jon seemed to have reached his limit. Out of the corner of his eye, Elias glanced at the clock, mentally calculating how long it had taken Jon to reach this stage.

“Do you think you can survive out there with such a pitiful performance, Jon?” Elias asked. “All you would achieve is to rile up the wrong person. But you already know what this is like, don’t you?”

Jon’s right hand trembled.

“In many cases, you will only get one chance,” Elias continued. “You should be grateful that I’m the kind of person to… overlook your frankly impertinent attempts to impose your will on me. But what you will need to learn is to find other ways to get what you want when using your powers is not an option.”

For a moment, Jon just stared at him. Then his stance lost some of its aggressiveness, though he still looked wary.

“What other ways?”

A wicked smile spread across Elias’s lips. “Instead of asking questions, you could use your mouth in other ways to persuade me.”

It took Jon a second or two to understand. Then he pushed himself away from the table with a look of disgust. “You can’t be serious,” he said.

“I very much am. I want you to show me just how much you need a statement, Jon.”

Jon let out a huffy laugh, shaking his head in disbelief. “Absolutely not.”

“Then I suppose you’ll simply have to wait a little. Feel free to leave.”

“Gladly!” Jon turned and stepped outside, slamming the door. Elias simply shrugged and retrieved the statements again. Jon would find a file lying on his desk in the morning. Unless he managed to exhaust himself with his restless pacing up and down the hallway. At one point, he seemed to decide to simply go get his own key, but by the time he had exited the Institute, he hesitated again, checking the time on his phone. It was then that Elias diverted his attention to the statements.

It was a mild surprise when Jon turned up in front of his office again. Elias looked up in time to see Jon pushing open the door.

“Okay, fine,” he simply spat, as if the conversation had never been interrupted.

“What makes you think I haven’t changed my mind?” Elias simply asked. For a second, Jon looked taken aback. Then he shook his head. “You haven’t.” The desperate note in his voice was satisfying enough.

“Seems like today is your lucky day, then,” Elias said with a smile. “But next time, you will have to ask a little more nicely.”

“What makes _you_ think there will be a next time?” Jon was already rounding the table, the knuckles of his clenched fists visibly white. Elias’s twisted curiosity silenced any warnings he might have directed at Jon as he stepped closer. He simply turned his chair towards him.

“You insisted there wouldn’t be a first time either. And yet, here you are…”

Jon didn’t reply. When he finally stopped in front of Elias, he hesitated briefly. Then he sank to his knees. Carefully, without breaking eye contact, he pushed Elias’s thighs apart, so he could inch just a little closer. His hands shook slightly as he opened Elias’s trousers and pulled out his cock.

Just as he lowered his head, Elias grabbed a fistful of Jon’s hair and forced him to look up again. “I don’t have to tell you not to get any pesky ideas about abusing the trust I am showing you here, do I?”

Jon glowered at him. “No.”

“Good.” Elias loosened his grip slightly and let Jon continue. But the interruption seemed to have thrown him off course. A flush spread across his cheeks and his expression turned from anger to uncertainty. Elias did not move a single muscle. He was eager to see what Jon would do on his own.

Jon’s touch was clumsy, insecure. The first lick across the head of Elias’s cock was too dry. And still, he was growing hard as Jon continued his ministrations, more aroused by the sight of him, kneeling, lips tentatively closing around his erection, than by his actions. All the while, Jon kept looking up at Elias, seeking his guidance, his approval. Elias decided to indulge him. And as always, it was a pleasure to give in to Jon’s demands.

Elias stroked his hair, gently twisting his fingers in it. Then he started pulling Jon down his length, just until he hit the back of his throat. Jon coughed and quickly retreated, and Elias did not try to stop him. After taking a deep breath, Jon took him in his mouth again. Inexperienced. Hesitant. Elias relished it nevertheless. But Jon’s movements were too slow and tentative to satisfy him, nor sufficiently calculated to be an effective tease. That would be another lesson he would have to learn.

Once Jon had taken him in deeper again, Elias tightened his grip on his hair. “Stay like that,” he said quietly. Jon looked at him quizzically. But then he nodded ever so slightly and let his hands rest on Elias’s thighs. His mouth was warm and soft, his lips pleasantly tight around Elias’s cock. Jon glared again when Elias coaxed him under the desk, resentment plain on his face as he had to shuffle across the carpet on his knees, his head still bowed. But the blush remained on his cheeks, deepened even, and Elias could feel him breathe faster.

After settling in a comfortable position, Elias turned his attention back to the statements on his desk, one hand lazily tangled in Jon’s hair, playing with it from time to time when he felt like it. Or when he needed a distraction from the words that threatened to draw him in. While he did not experience the need for statements the Archivist did, it could get difficult to resist the urge to read the words aloud. Besides, he had no intention of making Jon wait for too long. He wanted to show him that good behaviour would be rewarded.

And his behaviour was very good indeed. He barely moved, barely fidgeted. Only occasionally did he draw back to take a proper breath. Once he’d relaxed his jaw and changed his position, he would obediently engulf Elias with his warmth again. And he made the most delightful little noises when Elias caressed his cheek, thumb teasing at the stretched corner of his lips.

Elias had made his choice already, but he couldn’t resist keeping Jon in place for a little while longer, committing the shape of his face to memory with his touch, the heat radiating from his cheeks, the softness of his skin where it wasn’t covered by poorly shaved stubble. But he memorised the feeling of that beneath his fingertips, too. 

The increased affections seemed to catch Jon off-guard. Or maybe it was the fact that Elias was getting fully hard, now that he was able to give Jon his undivided attention, to truly focus on the feeling of his mouth around him, the involuntary movements of his tongue against the underside of his cock, the soft gasps when Elias fingers ghosted over the side of his neck. Jon looked up at him, a question in his eyes, and when Elias nodded, he started tentatively sucking on his cock.

Elias let his head drop onto the back of his chair with a breathless laugh, letting himself get carried away by the wave of pleasure. And after a while, he tightened his hands in Jon’s hair again, held his head still as he thrust into his mouth at a faster pace, a rhythm that was an edge more demanding, pushing just a bit deeper than Jon had been willing to take him. But he could feel Jon was having trouble keeping up. So when Elias felt his orgasm building, he pulled out and stroked himself to completion, spilling over Jon’s flushed face. This, too, was an image he would remember fondly.

Jon gasped, blinking, jaw trembling in preparation to voice his disapproval, no doubt, but Elias cut him off. “Next time, you’ll swallow,” he said. Jon simply gave a small huff. But he didn’t object.

“You did really well, Jon,” Elias said and handed him tissues to clean up with.

Jon wiped at his eyes first, lips pressed together tightly, as if he refused to let a single trickle pass his lips. But when he started wiping at his mouth, Elias saw his eyes flutter shut briefly, and in the silence of his office, he heard Jon let out a quiet sigh. Then his fingers nearly scrunched up the tissue as he continued wiping furiously.

His legs were shaking as he stood with a groan, but all his irritation melted away when Elias finally handed him the statement. It was then that Elias spotted the bulge in his trousers. The urge was strong to pull Jon closer by his belt loops and push him up against the desk in front of him, to take him in his mouth and show him what would be expected of him the next time he showed up in the middle of the night in need of a statement.

But Jon was already leafing through it, barely paying Elias any mind as he sat down opposite him with a slight wince he didn’t quite manage to bite down. His hand wandered automatically to the tape recorder to switch it on. And just like that, Jon was fully absorbed in his reading.  

Elias sighed and stood, leaving Jon to his own devices while he went to clean up properly. And on his way back, he got Jon a bottle of water from the canteen. When he returned, Jon was still reading the statement. His voice was rougher than usual, but it sounded firmer than when he had arrived. And when he finally announced the end of the statement, he leaned back with a content sigh. Smiled.

After drinking some water, Jon turned back to statement to go over the follow-up notes at the end. But Elias could see that he was struggling to keep his eyes open. The papers were threatening to slip from his hands.

“I’ll take over from here,” Elias said and walked over to take the file out of Jon’s loose hold. Jon looked up at him, blinking against the light, and Elias couldn’t resist running his fingers through his hair one last time. “Good work, Jon.” Jon let his eyes fall shut.

Satisfied, Elias sat down at the desk and continued the recording for Jon. Later, he would wake Jon and offer him the keys to the Archives so he could lie down in an actual bed, and Elias could finally go home and get some sleep himself. But for now, he gladly let Jon rest. If his calculations weren’t off, another long night at the office would be in store for him soon enough.


End file.
